<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Ninja by CaptainSteve1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569684">Dance Ninja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1'>CaptainSteve1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dance magic, Dancing and Singing, Family Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, References to David Bowie, There's A Tag For That</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninja are bored, so they torture Kai with some of the best music ever. Simple as that :) Takes place during season 8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance Ninja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahoy! This is a random one-shot that's been sitting on my desktop for a while, so I thought I'd go ahead and throw it into the world :/</p>
<p>Takes place during season 8, before the Ninja realize the baby is Wu</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, or the song Dance Magic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole sat in the bridge of the Bounty, just as bored as the other Ninja, bouncing the mysterious baby on his leg in an attempt to keep him happy.</p>
<p>Zane was steering the great ship, Kai had his head down on the table as if he was trying to take a nap, and Jay was sitting in Nya's lap, both of them twiddling their thumbs trying to think of something to do. Lloyd and Harumi were out on the deck doing who knows what.</p>
<p>How could things be so incredibly boring? There must be SOMETHING they could do.</p>
<p>The baby babbled as Cole bounced him up and down. The Master of Earth was growing quite attached to the child, and he was sure everyone was. Cole had always liked taking care of things and people, and what better thing to take care of than a baby, right?</p>
<p>"Ugh, I'm BOOOOORED," Kai whined.</p>
<p>"Me too," Jay agreed. "Hey Cole, why can't we have a turn with the baby?"</p>
<p>Cole huffed. "Cause he likes me better," he claimed.</p>
<p>"What are you guy's least favorite singers?" Nya asked.</p>
<p>"That's really random," the Master of Fire replied.</p>
<p>"Random beats boredom!" Jay said. "Hmmm, I don't really have too many least favorites. Maybe Elvis."</p>
<p>"You don't like Elvis?!" Nya said, looking shocked.</p>
<p>"I just don't enjoy him," Jay explained. "His voice just drones on and on..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, kinda like yours," Cole muttered, sniggering.</p>
<p>"I heard that!"</p>
<p>"I don't really like David Bowie," Kai said suddenly.</p>
<p>Cole, Jay, Nya and even Zane all gasped in shock at Kai's comment.</p>
<p>Jay finally voiced what everyone was thinking and said, "Kai, what the hell is wrong with you?!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Kai said defensively. "I just don't like his music."</p>
<p>And then Cole got an idea. A wonderful, stupid idea that might cure them all of their boredom. It was also a way to torture Kai and that was a win-win.</p>
<p>"Hey, Zane," the black clade Ninja said.</p>
<p>"Yes?" the Nindroid replied.</p>
<p>Cole stood up and walked over to his friend, whispering something in his ear.</p>
<p>"What are you guys doing?" Kai asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Nothing..." Cole said. The baby babbled more.</p>
<p>Zane smirked after what Cole had told him and then turned to the intercom with Pixal.</p>
<p>"Pixal," he said. "Would you play 'Dance Magic' please?"</p>
<p>"No," Kai said disbelievingly.</p>
<p>"Why of course," Pixal replied over the speakers.</p>
<p>The music began and Cole could already feel Kai's glare on his back but he didn't care. He liked this song.</p>
<p>Jay and Nya perked up and got to their feet, both feeling the beat course through their veins.</p>
<p>"You remind me of the babe," Cole started to sing, aiming his words at the baby.</p>
<p>"What babe?" Zane offered.</p>
<p>"Babe with the power," Jay sang.</p>
<p>"No," Kai repeated.</p>
<p>"What power?" Zane said, smiling wider.</p>
<p>"Power of voodoo," Nya said.</p>
<p>"Who do?"</p>
<p>"You do."</p>
<p>"Do what?"</p>
<p>"Remind me of the babe," Cole sang.</p>
<p>"Guys please," Kai said.</p>
<p>"I SAW MY BABY!" Cole cried out as the music got louder. "CRYING HARD AS BABE COULD CRY! WHAT COULD I DO?"</p>
<p>He spun the baby around as Jay and Nya began dancing together.</p>
<p>"My baby's love had gone," Jay continued, "And left my baby blue! NOBODY KNEW!"</p>
<p>"What kind of magic spell to use!" They all sang together.</p>
<p>"Why!? Why are you doing this to me!?" Kai asked, annoyed. They ignored him.</p>
<p>"SLimE aNd sNaiLs," Nya sang.</p>
<p>"Or puppy dog tails," Zane supplied.</p>
<p>"tHuNdEr oR LigHtniNG," Jay finished.</p>
<p>"And baby said..." Cole said.</p>
<p>The child babbled in delight and Kai began to plead.</p>
<p>"Guys, I really don't like this song, stop it..."</p>
<p>"DANCE NINJA!"</p>
<p>"dAnCe niNJa! DANCE-"</p>
<p>"NO-"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the record, I love David Bowie, and I LOVE the song Dance Magic.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed my randomness. Please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>